


Tú dices, yo digo

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione se siente muy triste, pero alguien llega en su ayuda y le da en el proceso muchas cosas en qué pensar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú dices, yo digo

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Carolina

La noche del baile de cuarto curso, tras discutir con Ron por sus estúpidos comentarios, Hermione buscó un aula vacía para pasar unos momentos a solas.

No podría soportar llegar a la Sala Común con los ojos llorosos después de haber salido tan feliz, era tan injusto. ¿Cómo lograba Ron hacerla sentir así? Arruinó todo, como siempre.

Si sus compañeros pudieran ver a la siempre segura Hermione Granger lloriqueando en un salón ruinoso, sentada en las gradas mientras su vestido se arruinaba, se burlarían de ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, con la cabeza oculta entre las manos, furiosa y triste a partes iguales. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para levantar la mirada cuando oyó la puerta abrirse; si era Ron más le valía empezar a correr.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse y el arrastre de una silla frente a donde estaba. Fue levantando la cabeza a su pesar viendo primero unos zapatos, una túnica y el rostro de George Weasley apoyado sobre una de sus manos, notó con alivio que contrario a lo que podría esperar no estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Mala noche? – le preguntó con tono curioso.

\- No es un buen momento, George. – negó la chica enjugándose las lágrimas tan dignamente como podía.

\- ¿George? Soy Fred. – replicó el pelirrojo ofendido.

\- No, no lo eres. – insistió Hermione sin ánimos de discutir.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se interesó el muchacho.

\- Sólo lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? – respondió ella. – Mira, no quiero ser grosera, pero necesito estar sola, ¿por qué no estás con Fred?

El pelirrojo la vio con una mirada especulativa y una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios.

\- Bueno, él está ahora con Angelina y contrario a lo que piensa la gente, no hacemos todo juntos. – bromeó con picardía.

\- ¡Ay, George! – sonrió Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

El muchacho se puso en pie con presteza y se acomodó al lado de Hermione, hombro con hombro.

\- Ahora que hemos roto el hielo, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué te hizo el idiota de mi hermano? – preguntó sin sutilezas.

\- ¿Porqué crees que es culpa suya? – inquirió ella a su vez.

\- Vamos, Hermione, no puede haber sido Krum, apenas si lo conoces para que te afecte algo de lo que pueda haber dicho; sólo Ron haría llorar a una chica así, tiene el tacto de un gigante y la mitad de cerebro. – contestó George con simpleza.

-¡No hables así de tu hermano! – lo reprendió la chica al momento.

George la ignoró sin alterarse y se entretuvo agachándose para anudar sus zapatos; por acto reflejo quitó una mota de polvo de la falda de Hermione y volteó a verla con una sonrisa interesada.

\- ¿Qué le ves, Hermione? – preguntó de golpe.

La Gryffindor lució aturdida por la brusquedad de la pregunta y en vez de negarlo como habría hecho en circunstancias normales, se encogió de hombros abatida.

\- No lo sé. – reconoció al fin.

\- Yo tampoco. – concordó George. – No es guapo, aquí entre nos en la familia sabemos que es el menos agraciado, pobre; nadie lo llamaría precisamente una lumbrera, seamos realistas…

\- Tiene un gran corazón. – lo defendió la joven.

\- ¿Y es ese gran corazón el que te tiene aquí encerrada hecha un mar de lágrimas? – comentó con acritud el muchacho.

Hermione no tuvo como objetar eso, por lo que calló y fijó la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la falda.

\- No me tomes a mal, Hermione, no digo que sea malo. Ron sólo es un poco…Ron, y es mi hermano también; lo quiero, aunque si lo comentas juró que lo negaré hasta la muerte. – le advirtió George.

\- Te guardaré el secreto, no te preocupes. – aseguró la Gryffindor.

\- Gracias. – apreció el pelirrojo. – Escucha, lo que haya dicho seguro que no lo piensa en realidad, no dejes que te arruine la noche. Has sido la reina del baile, que te recuerden así. – le aconsejó el muchacho.

\- ¿Lo fui? – sonrió la joven incrédula.

\- Claro. Llegando del brazo de Krum y bailando tan bien; agradece que Dumbledore estaba allí o medio alumnado te hubiera maldecido, las chicas son peligrosas cuando están celosas. – bromeó George.

\- ¿Querían maldecirme? – se sorprendió Hermione.

\- Sí, pero no es algo bueno, no deberías alegrarte tanto. – comentó el pelirrojo. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedas aquí a lamentarte o cierras la noche con broche de oro? – preguntó el muchacho.

\- Creo que volveré a la Sala Común. – respondió la Gryffindor.

\- Eso no suena mal; vamos, te ofrezco mi brazo para hacer una entrada triunfal. – le dijo George poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano con dramatismo.

Hermione le sonrió divertida, pero puso la mano sobre la que el muchacho le tendía y dejó que la escoltara fuera del aula.

\- ¿Sabes, Hermione? Considerando que Ron no da más que problemas y Krum no parece ser un tipo muy divertido, tal vez deberías ampliar tus horizontes. – comentó George en tanto se dirigían a la Sala Común.

\- ¿Ampliar mis horizontes? – repitió Hermione confundida.

\- Seguro. Puedes encontrar a alguien más apropiado para ti. Eres inteligente, tienes agallas, un buen derechazo como puede confirmar Malfoy, eres bonita y tal vez demasiado pegada a las reglas a mí parecer, pero nadie es perfecto. – enumeró el muchacho andando muy tranquilo.

Hermione se detuvo bruscamente y giró a mirar con sorpresa a George.

\- ¿Has dicho que soy bonita? – le preguntó.

\- Por supuesto que no. – negó el pelirrojo al momento, reanudando su caminar.

La Gryffindor frunció el ceño y volvió a interponerse en su camino mirándolo con terquedad.

\- Sí lo dijiste. – insistió.

\- No, no lo hice. – replicó George.

\- Está bien, tal vez escuché mal. – la joven se encogió de hombros.

\- Puede ser. – aceptó el chico. - ¿Podemos seguir andando?

Por toda respuesta Hermione reanudó el paso con los brazos cruzados. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la chica pareció recordar algo de pronto y sin dejar su camino se dirigió a George.

\- ¿Porqué no invitaste a nadie al baile? – preguntó de pronto.

\- Se me adelantaron. – respondió George con sencillez.

\- ¿Quién? – inquirió de nuevo la chica.

\- No seas tan curiosa, Hermione, mi madre diría que es de mala educación. Además, igual no habría aceptado. – mencionó el pelirrojo al descuido aunque una expresión de tristeza cruzó su semblante.

La Gryffindor no preguntó más sino que se entretuvo procesando la información; no esperaba oír eso.

\- Es raro. – comentó al fin.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó George.

\- Nunca hubiera pensado que pudieras ser inseguro; tú y Fred sólo parecen ir por algo cuando lo quieren. – le explicó Hermione.

\- Pero en este caso no se trata de algo, sino de alguien y las cosas con ella son muy complicadas, no podía sólo invitarla. – mencionó el pelirrojo pensativo.

\- Ya. – se limitó a asentir ella.

\- Te mueres por saber, ¿verdad? – rió George divertido. – Lo que pasa es que no creo ser su tipo, no tenemos mucho en común.

\- Pero si querías invitarla al baile es porque te gusta, y si te gusta es porque deben de tener algo en común. – observó Hermione.

\- Muy lógico, pero olvidas que si ella no me aceptaba es porque yo no le gusto. – le hizo ver George.

\- Esa es una suposición tuya. – observó la joven. – Podrías estar equivocado.

\- ¿Tú crees? – le preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no ibas a gustarle a una chica? Eres divertido, inteligente, buen amigo cuando no haces bromas pesadas, valiente, apuesto y un gran jugador de Quidditch; no es poca cosa. – recitó Hermione con rapidez.

Fue el turno de George de lucir asombrado y de parar su camino cuando llegaron al pie de las últimas escaleras camino a la Torre de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Dijiste que te parezco apuesto? – le preguntó.

\- No, no lo hice. – respondió Hermione muy serena.

\- Si lo dijiste. – insistió George.

\- No lo creo, debes de haber oído mal. – indicó Hermione con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Seguro. – aceptó al fin el pelirrojo con expresión suspicaz.

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda que sostenía una acalorada discusión con su amiga Violeta, al parecer ambas se habían pasado de copas y sacaban a la luz viejas rencillas. Tuvieron que gritar a ambas hasta que la guardiana de la Torre los dejó pasar de mal talante.

La Sala Común lucía desierta, los alumnos que habían vuelto del baile subieron a sus dormitorios para intercambiar impresiones con sus compañeros y una gran cantidad de Gryffindors continuaban paseando por el Castillo con sus parejas.

\- Bueno, gracias por la compañía. – dijo Hermione al pie de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas.

\- Hermione, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – mencionó George antes de que ella empezara a subir.

\- Claro. – aceptó la joven.

\- ¿Te besó Krum esta noche? – inquirió de golpe.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, demasiado sorprendida por la pregunta como para siquiera indignarse; por supuesto que no la había besado, si se habían despedido frente a medio mundo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a George? La chica apenas si negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso pensé. – comentó el pelirrojo.

Si antes Hermione se había sorprendido por la pregunta del muchacho, lo que hizo a continuación la dejó atónita.

George sostuvo con delicadeza su rostro entre las manos y se inclinó para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios; antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Hermione correspondió entrelazando los brazos tras el cuello del Gryffindor.

Minutos después se separaron, ella sonrosada y aturdida y él con su habitual sonrisa bromista.

\- ¿Por qué…? – quiso saber Hermione con voz temblorosa.

\- No me parece justo que una bonita chica como tú no reciba un beso de despedida la noche de su primer baile. Además, si me hubiera atrevido a invitarte y hubieras dicho que si, te hubiera besado igual; sólo estoy cumpliendo la mitad del sueño. – le dijo con un guiño travieso.

La joven observó al pelirrojo desaparecer tras subir con paso rápido las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio.

Así la encontró Ginny un rato después, cuando atravesó el retrato y se quitaba los zapatos con un gesto de dolor.

\- Nunca había bailado tanto en mi vida. – comentó sonriente antes de notar la expresión en el rostro de su amiga. - ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

\- ¿Yo? Ah, si, hablaba con George. – comentó ella saliendo de su estupor y empezando a subir las escaleras.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Ginny siguiéndola.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hermione mientras recordaba la charla con el muchacho y el beso que habían compartido.

\- Estoy pensando en ampliar mis horizontes. – comentó con voz misteriosa y una mirada expectante.


End file.
